Pokemon Grand Adventure
by zero the shadow warrior
Summary: Sora a young girl who sets out on a journey with her best friend Ash Ketchum with her partner Noir the eevee and Ashes Pikachu. Along the way the two friends discover new friends , untold adventure and wander though all regions. This is Pokémon Grand Adventure. OFC Pokémon rewrite. Ash x Misty or May. Sora X Steven Or Volkner Please vote. Romance comes a lot latter. polls open.
1. Sora Summers

**Zero:Hey everyone this is one of my new stories well it is just the character summary the first chapter of Pokemon Grand Adventure should be up by December 20. So on with introduction.**

 **Sora Summers**

 **Age 11**

 **Best friend: Ash Ketchum and evee and charmander.**

 **Appearance: Blonde hair in a loose braid at the right side that goes to her waist with bangs framing the face.**

 **Teal blue eyes. Wears a sleeveless blue turtle neck with white mid-thigh shorts with black leggings,**

 **white knee high boots with little blue pokeball symbols at the heel. White hoodie with the blue**

 **pokeball symbol at the left side and on both sides of the hood.**

 **Black and blue fingerless gloves and two belts with a dark blue bag.**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, soft spoken, stands up for what she believes in, hard worker,**

 **loyal to her friends, family and pokemon,**

 **stayed behind to train with charmander**

 **and to wait for Ash to start his journey do to a promise.**

 **Birthday: September 25.**

 **Parents: Rin Summers Mother and Leo Summers Father.**

 **Loves: ice cream, friends, family, and pokemon.**

 **Hates: bullies, thieves, being alone, small spaces, abusers, and cheaters.**

 **Dream: to see the world and get stronger to protect her love ones**

 **and wants to see all types of pokemon is also taking on the pokemon league.**


	2. I choose you Pikachu!

**Zero: hi everyone here is chapter one of**

 **Pokémon Grand Adventure. And if there is Pokémon you want to see on the later teams let me now I already have**

 **the kanto teams ready ,but let me know if there is a Pokémon you want to see ok now onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Company or the rights, but I do own an umbreon plushie lol now on to the story.**

" **speech" '** _ **thought'**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, as multicolored bird Pokémon flew through the clear blue skies.

They swooped and sang. "Sparrow, Sparrow" some cried, "pidgeot, pidgeotto" some replied.

Beneath them in the ocean, water Pokémon were playfully swimming. Some in circles, and some breaking out of the water and splashing playfully.

On the shore, a gray Onix broke from the ground, as white happy Mankeys and Prime Apes were swinging through the trees, every one different in their own right.

As the Mankenys swung through the trees a playful Butterfree was fluttering around a field of flowers with others of its kind. A herd of Ponyta and Rapidash broke through the flowery field, their flaming manes burning beautifully under the warm sun.

The herd dashed through the field, were they startled flock of sleepy Pidgeys who gave sounds of protest and took to the clear blue skies, were they flew over a small town were our adventure begins.

 **Chapter1**

 **Pikachu I choose you!**

It was a warm sunny morning in the small town of Pallet, with children enjoying the warm weather by playing in the grassy fields or chasing and playing with friendly Pokémon.

People talking excitedly about the day as they shopped or talked to friends. On the outskirts of the town on one of the tallest hills was a lab with a great backyard

which is more forest and lakes than yard with the sounds of Pokémon coming from the back, and the swishing of the windmill on top of the lab mixed with the shouts and cheering of a crowd of happy towns people has they welcomed the new young Pokémon trainers who were starting on their journey.

Everyone was happy except for one lone girl and her little companion who was station in her arms.

The lone girl who was sitting a little ways away from the crowd on a tree stump who looked down the dirt road with worry shining in her bright teal blue eyes. The wind playfully blowing through her hair making the pale blonde stands swish back and forth. The lone girl just sighed as her foxy companion looked at her from his place in her arms with worry, but also slight amusement.

The cheering of the crowd got louder as group of cheerleaders started to chant Gary over and over again.

As they surrounded a spikey haired burnet.

Standing at the steps of the lab was a graying old man who wore a science lab coat and with a warm smile made his way over to the young girl.

"Sora how about you wait in the lab for Ash to arrive ok." The old man said as he laid a gentle hand on the girl. "But Prof. Oak what is Ash going to do you don't have any starters left" Sora said in a soft sad voice as she

looked up to the man identified as Prof. Oak. The Professor looked conflicted for a little while, but a thought flickered in his mind.

 _'She is right I don't have a starter to give Ash, but I do have another that is if Ash agrees.'_

" I have an idea my dear girl now come along and lets head to the lab and wait for Ash alright" Pro. Oak said with a happy smile and a skip to his step when he started towards the lab.

Sora just traded looks of bewilderment with her furry companion has she walked after the Professor wondering what he had in store for her best friend. When she walked through the doors of the lab the sounds of the crowd outside was muffled over the sound of machines and lab assistant's running back and forth with stacks of paper flying everywhere.

Sora and Eevee looked upon the chaos with amusement as she looked for a place to sit and wait for her best friend.

Sora sat for a while just watching the lab techs do their job when a commotion outside captured her and the professors attention.

"Ah young Ash must be here why don't you wait here while I go get him ok "Prof. Oak said with an amused smile. Sora just blinked and nodded her head with a returning smile as the Professor left.

Sora had only a few seconds wait as the Professor returned with a messy haired boy who was not dressed for the day and was still in his pajamas.

Ash looked to see his best friend there waiting for him" Sora sorry for the wait I ha-ha overslept" he said with a sheepish smile, the girl just sighed "Well better late than never right" she replied with a soft laugh. The two friends looked at each other with a smile when Ash turn toward the Professor with a determined look in his eye.

"Prof. Oak I know which Pokémon I want "he said when he walk towards the center of the room which housed a machine with a glass dome

that contained three pokeballs." And that Pokémon is Squirtle" Ash said when he grabbed a pokeball , but nothing happen when it open.

"What" Prof. Oak just shook his head in amusement" All the starter Pokémon are gone Ash, the trainers who were on time got them. "Ash just looked down I devastation" Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone "Sora looked at her friend "Prof. Oak what about what we talked about earlier." She said trying to cheer her friend up. "Ah yes I do have one Pokémon left, but" as Pro. Oak went to the machine

that housed the empty pokeballs and pressed a button that was in the middle. A Pokeball started to lift out of the machine in the center of the empty containers. This pokeball looked like the others the only difference is it had a thunderbolt sticker in the middle. The Professor grabbed the pokeball and gave it to Ash

"I have to warn you this Pokémon is slightly difficult." Ash nodded as he released the creature within.

Sora and Noir the Eevee looked on in amazement as electricity released instead of the normal red beam.

The ball released a cute yellow mouse on to the center of the machine. Sora knew the Pokémon released,

Ash looked excited and Prof. Oak looked worried but amused also.

The little mouse looked around and its gaze settled on the boy in front of him.

Ash looked at the mouse then grabbed him" AH he so cute his perfect" Ash exclaimed happily. Sora saw the little mouse start sparking at the cheek.

"Ash maybe you should put him down" But to late the mouse released electricity shocking both him and Ash.

"Pikachu the mouse Pokémon a very spirited one no" The Professor said with a chuckle. Ash was looking like he was barbequed

and Sora was trying to hold back her giggles and Noir was just rolling on the ground laughing.

" Now here are your pokedex and pokeballs Ash .Now I think I'll let Sora explain the pokedex to you is that alright."

Both trainers nodded their heads. Ash shakily reached for the items, but Pikachu shocked Ash and the Professor at the same time.

 **Outside**

While the two trainers made their way outside as they heard the shouts and cheering of congratulations.

The crowd had banners with Ash's name. The two kids looked bewildered for a moment when they heard their names being called by a pretty burnet woman in a pink blouse and blue long skirt,

this was Delia Ashes mother and next to her were two other adults. The women was in a blue dress with a yellow apron, she had long black hair with pretty teal eyes, and her name was Rin Summers.

The man had blonde hair that was cut to the nape of his neck and was a shaggy mess.

He had sky blue eyes and a strong jaw line most people would call him handsome if it wasn't for the scar that goes across the bridge of his nose

which in many opinion adds to his look. The man was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and was in a pair of nice white slacks.

The man was Leo Summers and in his hand was a dark blue bag. Next to the Summers was a large Green and yellow Pokémon who had red spots on its back, this was Typhlosion Leos partner.

All three parents gave happy smiles as the two young trainers made their way over to them.

" Well Ash it doesn't look like you're ready for a journey " Leo said with a laugh

as Rin hit him upside the head " OWWWW dear why did you do that " Leo whined with a pout as he rubbed his head the women

Rin looked at her childish husband with a blank look" You did the same thing when you were his age " she said bluntly, Rin gazed at the two children

before her as she turn fully to face her daughter and with a gentle look and took the bag from

her husband and gave Sora that bag.

" Now everything you need is in here potions, first aid a sleeping bag, bath products changes of clothes and food ,there is also extra pokeballs and umbrella ok."

Rin said with motherly affection

" Now remember don't talk to strange man and try not to get

lost also make sure to call me and your father once you get to the Pokémon

center in the next town ok dear." As she patted her little girls head.

"All right I promise and I will make sure to keep out of trouble"

at her parents pointed look "Well not too much trouble" She mumbled remembering the times her and Ash got in trouble.

"MOM" Ash said loudly with Delia looking innocent" But it is true Ash it's very important for a young man to take care of his hygiene "She said in amusement while Ash looked mortified.

The mother and daughter duo just shook their heads at the two. Delia then looked down at the little Pokémon" Ash is this your pokemon I thought all pokemon stayed in their pokeballs well except some."

Ash realized his mother was right so dug Pikachu's pokeball out "right Pikachu time to go back !"Ash exclaimed while tossing the

red ball at pikachu while the little mouse hit it back. No sooner it was a game of catch going back and forth between the two.

"The two of you are already great friends" Delia said.

Ash just signed and picked Pikachu up with a determined look in his eyes

" It doesn't matter besides with Pikachu by my side I will become Pokémon Master right Sora ,Noir" Ash said as he looked at his child hood friend. "Right" "Eevee eev" the two partners replied back.

"But Ash he's a little weird" Delia replied. Pikachu then got a gleam in his eyes as he shocked everyone Pokémon included.

"Ash you might want to use those rubber gloves your mom gave to you " said while hiding behind the brick fence post." Why "Ash said while being shocked. " Rubber protects against electricity" the Professor said while he watched every one fall to the ground. The little mouse just looked and exclaimed its name cutely.

 **Route 1**

The two trainers were walking along the dirt road that would take them to the next town.

Sora was looking on in bewilderment at her best friend while he dragged Pikachu by a leash. Noir was just watching the two in amusement. "Ok that is it!" Ash exclaimed and starting the two partners

"Pikachu are you going to be like this the whole way ""Pika" Sora just watched on as the two talked back and forth with Ash trying and failing to get Pikachu in the pokeball.

" Ash some Pokémon don't like their pokeballs "Sora said to her friend who in her eyes right now was becoming ridicules.

 _' I mean we been friends since we were in diapers and he knows I let my Pokémon out and Noir practically refuses to go in.'_ Sora thought with a sigh.

Noir just nodded his head and with a flick of his long ears turn towards a noise coming from the bushes and alerting the two trainers.

The two looked at the bushes as they saw a small bird Pokémon come hopping out. Ash took out Dexter and pointed it towards the bird.

"Pidgey the flying Pokémon among the rest it is the most gentles and easiest to train" the pokedex gave in a monotone voice. "Alright Pikachu lets go" Pikachu just look the other way and ran up a tree to take a nape

and refusing to listen to Ash who got upset saying he doesn't need him and he can capture a Pokémon on his own

. Sora just watched this all go down not knowing how to help. Ash looked at the pidgey and took one of his pokeballs and threw it at the bird. _' he has to weaken it first if not it will break out '_ Sora thought with a sigh and wondering if she should go look for a Pokémon of her own watching has the pidgey broke out and ran away.

" Ash I'm going to look for a Pokémon alright" she said as she looked at her friend "Ok Sora I'm going to try again"

"Ok I'll find you when I'm done all right" she said as she ran off in search of a Pokémon. As she and Noir journey in the foliage with sun shining down

it's been a couple of minutes and they haven't seen a single Pokémon just yet _' I wonder how Ash is well ,we better turn back it looks like it's about to storm.'_

Sora thought to herself as she looked towards the sky. Noir looked around the clearing he was in, his long brown ears shifting back and forth .when he picked up a noise in front of them he alerted

his trainer by getting in a battle ready stance. "Noir is there a Pokémon" " Eevee eeve " he said as a pidgey broke through the trees and stared at them flapping its wings .

" Noir how about we start off ! ok tackle lets go!" Noir the took off towards the flying Pokémon who dodged out of the way and did a tackle of its own as Noir was flung back.

"Are you alright!" the girl exclaimed in worry as she looked at the little Eevee. " Eevee !" Noir got back up waiting for orders while looking at his opponent.

" OK Noir dig into the ground then use shadowball."

Sora said as Noir dug into the ground making the pidgey wary as it looked for the fox Pokémon.

When suddenly the ground broke under the flying type and a purple black mass of energy shot forth towards the bird.

The pidgey tried to dodge, but it was too late the ball of shadows hit the bird head on and knocking it unconscious.

Sora quickly took a pokeball from her belt and threw it at the knocked out bird.

As the duo waited the ball finally stopped shacking making the pair happy at the capture and the fact of a new team mate and friend." Noir you were great "Sora exclaimed with a big happy smile and picked her partner up into her arms.

" Now let's find Ash and see how he and Pikachu are doing ok." The two then took off in the direction of their friends.

 **Back at the clearing.**

The two made their way back to the clearing to see the unusual sight of Ash being whipped around in a gust and sand attack combo.

The two then ran towards Ash to see if he was ok. "Ash are you alright?" the blonde said in worry for her friend

"Ash just looked down as Dexter got done with his explanation of pidgeys attacks.

" I'm fine just a little scratched I guess." He said then he looked at her "well did you catch anything?"

" Pidgey what about you? " she ask and Ash just looked depressed" nothing yet ,but I will just you wait!" Ash exclaimed

with a fist pump as he recovered, Sora just shook her head already used to seeing him like this. The two then heard a rustling as they saw a little purple

mouse rummaging through Ashes bag." Hey get otta there" Ash Exclaimed as he ran towards his bag and the purple Pokémon ran away. Dexter then gave explanation

on the Pokémon while at the same time calling Ash stupid. Sora just looked and sigh, it seems she will be doing that a lot. She and Noir continued to watch Ash

as he got even more determined to catch a Pokémon, but in a different way as he started to throw stones.

" Ash I don't think that's a good idea" Sora said as Ash throw a stone that hit a shadowy outline of a sparrow.

 _'Out of all the Pokémon Ash could hit he got a sparrow'_ Sora just started

shaking in fear while slowly backing up, Ash was happy until Dexter gave him the rundown of Sparrow.

The Sparrow looked at the two trainers with a teary glare then suddenly released a cry of its name and started to

attack Ash as Ash started to use his bag to defend himself with

when the Sparrow turn his sights on Pikachu and started to attack him as Dexter exclaimed about wild Pokémon being jealous

" Leave Pikachu alone!" Ash exclaimed as he looked on in worry. "Noir use shadowball now! "Noir did as commanded and released a shadowball at the flying sparrow

at the same time Pikachu released a thunder shock. The Sparrow was then on the ground. The two trainers then looked at the Sparrow as it released

a cry therefore calling its flock. Sora then grabbed Ash's hand as she started to run in the opposite direction with Ash asking what's going on and their Pokémon on their heels.

When he looked behind him to see the flock of Sparrow. He then said that he would protect Pikachu no matter what,

but Pikachu just ran ahead of them therefor getting attacked by the some of the flock of angry birds.

Ash pushed his way through and picked Pikachu up and grabbed Sora's hand as they continued to run and getting pecked at by the flock. As the continued to run they made it to a water fall both looked at each other and had their partners in their arms as they jumped to get away.

They traveled through the water dodging water Pokémon left and right when

Ash was suddenly flung out of the water by a fishing pole. Sora swam through the water to the sore to see a pretty orange haired girl berating her friend as she climbed on shore to hear the girl tell Ash the direction of the Pokémon center.

The three trainers then heard the cry of the angry flock as Ash jumped on to the mystery's girls bike and putting Pikachu in the basket,

Sora knew it was wrong to take things ,but if there was an angry flock of Pokémon coming towards you all rules go out the window.

Sora hopped behind Ash on the bike as he started to pedal out of there with the orange haired girl screaming out at them.

Sora was hanging on to Ash with Noir in her hoodie hanging on for dear life as she heard Ash say something about returning the bike someday.

Ash was pedaling away as Sparrow started to attack them and the clouds stated to darken indicating it was going to storm, Sora was just praying to Arceus that all will go well and that Pikachu will be alright.

As Ash continued to pedal through the rain with the Sparrow pecking at them they didn't see the hill up ahead which flung them from the bike and onto the hard ground.

Sora checked to see if Noir was alright only to find him knocked out, she immediately returned him knowing he was going to be mad, but will understand.

She then crawled her way over to Ash and Pikachu not caring about her own injuries has she wanted to check up on her friends.

When she made it Ash was begging for Pikachu to go into his pokeball and she was hoping he would listen.

As Ash continued to beg Pikachu looked at the two trainers .the girl had worry for them and the boy his trainer was nearly in tears.

Pikachu knew that most trainers would have given up on him yet the boy was nearly in tears for him and he made his decision that he would protect Ash and his friends.

The two trainers saw the flock coming and Ash in a move that shocked both Pikachu and his friend stood and covered both of them saying he will protect his friends no matter what and he never goes back on his promises. Lightning flashed through the sky as Ash stood in front telling Pikachu to go into the pokeball and for Sora to take him and run, but both had different ideas as Sora ran towards her friend

" Im Staying we made a promise and I will never abandon my friends !"

As she took Ash's hand. The two then waited for the flock to hit them, when Pikachu Jumped off of

Ash's head and into the air and released a thunder bolt so strong it knocked out all the flock.

The two trainers looked at Pikachu in amazement, as Pikachu turn around and ran towards Ash and jumped in to his arms.

The storm cleared as the sun started to break through shinning on the three of them. When they heard a noise and saw a beautiful Pokémon flying away with a rainbow trailing after

it as Ash and Sora got out their pokedex to scan nothing popped up. The Three shared a smile as they looked towards the direction of the beautiful Pokémon knowing in their hearts that there journey will be different. _' It was a different begging ,but I won't change it for the world'_ Sora thought with a happy smile as she gazed at her friends.

To BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **Zero : omg I got finished with it earlier than I expected ,but I hope it was alright for a starting chapter please review. And I am going to get started on a Digital Experience ok ja ne**


	3. Pokemon Emergancy!

**Zero: hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of Pokémon Grand Adventure. I'm getting the chapters out earlier than expected so I'm trying to bust them out before the new semester of school starts so I hope you enjoy oh and let me know if you want ash and Sora to have at least one legendary I'm thinking of articuno for Sora. Now enjoy and it's time for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the company I only own my oc characters and also a very cute umbreon statue I made for art class lol now on to the show!**

" **Pikachu" '** _ **Eevee'**_

* * *

 **Chapter2**

It was around afternoon when we find are young trainers battered and bruised. They are running in the direction where they could see a town up ahead and speed up hoping to heal their Pokémon. ' _Hang on Pikachu we're almost there!'_ Ash looked at the mouse in his arms. Sora looked at her friend and put her hand on Noirs pokeball in worry. The two trainers speed up as the got closer.

 **A Pokémon Emergency!**

"Attention be on the lookout for suspicious activity. There are Pokémon thieves on the loose please be on the lookout. Thank you." A women said as she put the speaker back in its place on the wall.

The Women was dressed in a police uniform and had blue hair in a spikey ponytail fashion.

The woman looked down the road as she saw two trainers running her way with a Pokémon in the boy's arms.

The trainers were about to run past her, she caught them by the backs of their clothing.

"Now where do the two of you think you're going?" The woman said in suspicion as she looked at the two trainers." Especially with that Pokémon you're not thieves are you?"

"We would never steal a Pokémon" Ash said as he brought Pikachu closer.

"Well if you show me I.D I'll believe you." The officer said with a smile.

Ash looked worried "But I don't have an I.D"

"Well…"

' _What I remember the pokedex!'_ "Wait Officer will a pokedex work?"Sora said in hope.

"Pokedex are the two of you from Pallet well the two of you are the fourth and fifth person I seen from there. Well let me see your pokedex." The officer said as the two teens handed her the two Dexter's." By the way I'll give ya'll two a lift to the Pokémon center by the look of it that was were ya'll where heading?"

The two trainers looked grateful

"Really thank you so much Miss Officer!" Sora said

"Yeah thanks" Ash said.

"The women just chuckled and handed back the pokedex's" It's no problem it's the least I could do now let's hit the road!" She exclaimed and pulled the tarp off her bike and got with the Ash getting in the side cart and Sora getting behind the woman "By the way my name is Jenny!" She said and taking forcing the trainers to hang on for dear life.

As they rode they drove past the orange haired girl who was caught in the smoke from the bike. She was carrying her fried bike.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! COME BACK HERE!" She yell chasing the group.

As the group disappeared the sign that showed a wanted poster was snatched by a Meowth shaped hot air balloon with shadowy figures.

"A wanted poster how flattering." The shady female said in sarcasm as she looked at it.

"Flattering this picture makes me look terrible!" The shady male said

The women scoffed "Just be happy the photographer captured the real you." Her blue eyes flashing in amusement. The male looked at his partner "Your right." His own green also flashing.

"Well show these bozos"

"People of Viridian City sorry they ever saw this face." The male completed bringing a red rose close to his face. A cat Pokémon stared at the two humans" We're here to capture rare Pokémon stay focused Meowth!" The Pokémon said in human speech.

"That's right." The humans said together.

"And just remember I'm the top cat!"

"Of course." As the balloon floated high above the city.

 **Pokémon!**

The trainers and Officer Jenny we're speeding down the road to the Pokémon center. The night sky twinkling above them. Sora looked up _' it's already dark I hope he center is still open.'_ Her left hand going to Noirs pokeball as she held on.

"There it is!" officer Jenny said.

The trainers looked to see a pokeball shaped building with a blue and green arch on it.

"The Pokémon center? It's huge!" Ash said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed

"Now here's the tricky part! Hang on! Here we go!" Jenny said as she made her bike jump and skidded towards the entrance with both trainer hanging on for dear life thinking they are going to crash, when the doors to the center open automatically. They stopped in front of the front desk with a pink haired woman behind it looking stern.

"We have a parking lot you know. "The nurse said in aggravation.

"We don't have time for that it's a Pokémon emergency! "Jenny said back.

The nurse looked at the two battered trainers.

"Please help it!" Ash cried holding Pikachu.

"Please help!" Sora said holding out her two pokeballs.

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse said going towards the computer and typing. Then a few Chansey came running out with a stretcher and the nurse put Pikachu on the stretcher with the pokeballs.

"They will be fine. Now rush these Pokémon to the critical bay alright." The nurse said to the Pokémon. The Pokémon did as told and ran through the doors that led to the back.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ash said to the nurse Sora also looked wanting to help.

"Just leave everything to me! Both of your Pokémon will be find." She said to the two worried trainers.

" I'll leave everything in your hands!" Officer Jenny said with a salute and started to sweat a little "I just relies I left my bike parked in front of the desk!"

The trainers sweat dropped and the nurse smiled and said' that's why we have a driveway." As Jenny ran towards her bike and left.

"Now the two of you will have to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said and walked through the Red Cross doors.

' _I hope Pikachu will be ok for Ash'_ she looked around' _and I hope Noir will forgive me'_ Sora thought.

A couple hours went by as the two trainers waited for their Pokémon. Sora looked at the clock watching a green pidgey coming out of the little wood doors.

' _I have to take our minds off of things._ 'Sora thought then she turn her eyes to the video phones

"AH!" she cried and startling Ash.

"What is it?" Ash said looking at her.

"Ash we have to contact our parents!"

"AH! Your right!" as the two trainers went to call their parents.

Sora sat in the cubical and dialed her home phone and waiting. The screen sprung to life showing her father.

"Sora thank goodness you called we were getting worried and why are you covered in bruises and where is Noir are you ok do you ne..." He was cut off by his wife's hand connecting to the back of his head

"OMF! WHY DO KEEP YOU HITTING ME MY DARLING!" Leo whined with a chibi face with tears in his eyes. Rin sighed and looked at her husband.

"Because you were not letting her get a word in and Raichu was about to fry you." She said in a blank tone. Leo looked behind him to see the orange mouse Pokémon glaring at him from her place on the couch were she was curled. Raichu had been in a bad mood since this morning knowing her little charge was going on a journey and she has been shocking Leo letting him know her displeasure.

"Well she is your Pokémon!" Leo cried while pointing at the rat.

"I know, but it shuts you up." Rin replied.

Sora just looked on at her parents in amusement as they went back and forth between each other.

"Anyway Sora sweet heart why are you bruised so much!" Rin said in worry as Raichu jumped on her father to get to the screen with worry in her eyes also.

Sora sighed and summarized to the group of three what happen. Her parents listen on with Raichu looking on shaking her head.

"Well that is quit the first journey! "Leo said "And the Pokémon you described at the end is from Johto my home .Remember the bed time stories I told you about Ho-Ho and now you saw it. My daughter is so lucky!" Leo yelled at the end and gave a superman pose.

"Well Sora we'll let you go and please be careful ok love darling." Rin said a Raichu gave her own good bye as the screen turned on. Sora just smiled and went over to Ash as he was getting done with his mom "Bye mom!" Ash said hanging up.

"Hey did everything go ok?" Sora asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yep just mom giving me a pep talk." Ash looked around the Pokémon center when his eyes landed on a tablet with four strange Pokémon. "Hey Sora look at that tablet. "Ash pointed out. Sora looked at them and saw that one of them looked like a Pokémon she knew, a Pokémon that her father told stories about.

"Ash that looks like a.." She was interrupted by the commuter at the front desk ringing. Her and Ash traded looks as he went to answer. When he pushed the button the panel with the tablet open and reveled Professor Oak with his back turn.

"AH! Ash Sora glad to see you! Oh wait a minute!" As the Professor fixed his computer. The two pre- teen's just sweat dropped.

"There we go well i got a call from your parents telling me the two of you made it to Viridian. I was worried about you Ash and not being able to handle Pikachu and I am glad to see the both of you safe. "The Professor said with a smile. "Also Gary bet that Ash couldn't capture a Pokémon." Ash looked a little nervous. Sora just giggled and patted her friend on the back in reassurance.

"Professor it is just the first day and you shouldn't be taking bets" Sora interrupted the Professor trying to save her friend some dignity.

"But I bet a million dollars!" Sora just gave the professor a look. A ding in the back ground rang and the professor looked excited "Well theirs my pizza I talk to the two of you later bye!" The screen went blank.

"Sora thanks. "Ash said as he looked at his best friend.

"It's no problem Ash and don't think about Gary ok he is just a brat right! "Sora said giving her friend a small smile. "Besides we saw a Ho-Ho and he didn't!"

"Ho-Ho?" Ash said looking confused.

"Yep it's a legendary in Johto it is said to bring good luck! "She said with a smile.

"Really! "Ash exclaimed.

"NOW I GOT YOU!"A voice yelled. The two trainers looked to see the orange haired girl and her burnt to a crisp bike.

"WAH IT'S YOU!" Ash yelled pointing to the girl and Sora just started to apologize.

" I am so sorry about the bike!" Sora said in a bow.

Ash looked confused" But what happen to your bike?"

The orange haired girl got angry and pointed at Ash "this is your fault this is what is left after the two of you stole my bike to save your Pokémon!" she yelled then fell to the ground and her bike shattered. Ash and Sora ran around the counter to help the girl up. Ash tried, but the girl slapped his hand.

"I don't need your help." The girl yelled "I just want a new bike!"

"But I can't do…!" the girl cut him off "I don't care just get me a new bike!" She yelled.

Sora started to get mad this girl won't even let them explain and she is caring more about a bike then a Pokémon.

"Will you shut up! Maybe if you open your eyes you will see we are in a Pokémon center. We did not mean for your bike to get burnt and we will pay you back, but right now are Pokémon are hurt and Pikachu is in critical condition And we don't have the time to deal with you whining! "Sora scolded the girl. The girl looked shocked and remorseful as she looked at the battered trainers.

"IS it bad?" she said softly. Sora calmed down while Ash just looked at the doors separating him and Pikachu.

The red light above the door dinged and the nurse pushed a stretcher with Pikachu and the others out. The three trainers all ran over to see.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

The nurse just smiled "He just needs rest now and he will be good as new." She turn her attention to Sora and handed over her pokeballs" They are good as new, but I suggest giving Eevee a break for tonight alright!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you nurse!" Sora said with a relived smile.

"Yeah thanks. "Ash said in gratitude.

"Pikachu just needs to rest in the recovery room you should go with him Ash, Sora."

Ash looked at the orange haired girl" Look I am sorry about your bike, but I'll fine away to pay you back."

"NO WAY! I feel for that last time look just take care of Pikachu." She said.

Before more could be said an alarm went off and two pokeballs busted through the glass panel of the ceiling. The two balls opened and smoke came out along with the Pokémon inside. One was a floating crater with a skull and cross bones on it and was purple and was saying koffing and releasing a smelling gas. The other was a purple and yellow snake that went by Ekins. The Koffing was going around the room releasing its gas.

"What's going on?" Ash yelled behind his hand. Sora was wondering the same thing as she kept one hand over her face a reached for her Charmaders pokeball.

"No need to be afraid little boy." A voice said and the group could see two human silhouettes in the smoke.

"Let us introduce ourselves" a male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" The pink haired female cried.

"James!" the male said with a rose.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Sora stared in shock and tightened her grip _' I won't' let them take any Pokémon!'_ She thought glaring at the group.

* * *

 **CILF HANGER!**

 **Hey I hope you like the chapter I know I cut out the end there is a reason I did though because we get a surprise next time and you will get to see charmander and Sora battle team rocket while Ash thinks of a plan well see you next time and if you have an idea PM me or leave a review I am always open. And have a marry Christmas I am going to try to get a Digimon chapter up before January 10.**


	4. Blast Off! Blaze's debut

**Zero: Hey I'm back with another chapter of PGA. This is a continuation and please remember that Sora had this Pokémon for a year so it is strong to take on two this does take a different route so I hope I did it ok. And one thing I did was I gave Sora my First Pokémon from fire red.**

 **Disclaimer I DON'T OWN POKEMON I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

 **Blast off! Blaze Debut!**

Sora and Ash just glared at the trio of thieves. As the smoke cleared around them giving them a clear view of the damage done to the Pokémon center. Glass scattered around and burn marks on the ground around the rocket trio. Team Rocket just chuckled at the looks they were given.

"Look James this little kids think they're so scary with their little glares!" Jessie said with a smirk. The male just laughed and stared at the group of four.

"Enough playing and start grapping we got a dead line here!" Meowth said with a smirk.

"As you wish" the two said together.

"Now hand over all of your Pokémon!" Jessie said looking at Nurse Joy.

"This is a Pokémon center! All the Pokémon here are weak and injured! I will not let you take them!" Joy said with anger at the thieves as Chansey stood with her.

"Look just give us the Pokémon and no one gets hurt" Jessie said as her Ekans slithered close to her.

' _I have to think of something. Or they will take the Pokémon. Noir and Pidgey are still recuperating! That's it I just have to buy Ash sometime.'_ Sora thought with her hand on her pokeball. "Ash I have an idea." She whispered to her friend, Ash just looked at her as she explained that he needs to get help and she would buy him sometime. Ash just nodded in worry as he hugged Pikachu closer.

Sora looked as team rocket was still arguing with Nurse Joy. The teal eyed girl gripped her pokeball as she got ready.

"Just move out of the way!" Meowth growled.

"I won't let you take the Pokémon!" Nurse Joy cried.

"You are starting to get on my nerves! Ekans!

"Koffing!"

The two Pokémon went to attack the kind nurse when a torrent of fire hit the two purple Pokémon and sending them flying into their respective trainer. As the flames cleared in its place was a little lizard with a yellow belly and a goldish yellow coloring instead of the normal orange. It had a flame on the tip of its tail and a red bandana around its neck.

"Way to go Blaze!" Sora said as she looked at the dogpile of Pokémon and trainers.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jessie screamed as she struggled with the bodies on top of her.

"ME! YOU'R THE ONE WHO KEEPS STRUGGLING!" James yelled back as he moved the snake Pokémon off of him.

As Ash and the others watched this going on with a sweat drop and trying not to laugh.

"Ash go and get help ok. Blaze and I can handle them!" She said while looking at her worried friend.

"Are you sure?" Ash said while holding Pikachu.

"I'm sure besides you need to get Pikachu out of here ok!" She said while watching team rocket get their act together. "ASH! GO NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Ash said while running to the back of the center with Nurse Joy and Misty.

"You stupid twerp! Meowth go after those losers!" Jessie growled out as she got up and glared at the blonde haired girl.

"Right!" Meowth said while jumping over the duo and running towards the back.

"Blaze!"

"Not so fast!" Koffing tackle!"

"Ekans Wrap!"

The two Pokémon came closer to the charmander, but he looked calm and as the two looked about to hit he used the Koffing as a stepping stool and launched himself into the air as the two Pokémon crashed into the ground. Blaze landed and looked at the two calmly as they moved to get up.

"Blaze get ready ok!" Sora exclaimed to the lizard Pokémon.

"Charmander!" Blaze cried as the flames on his tail grew raging and his eyes became steely in determination.

"Koffing!/ Ekans!" "Poison sting!" The rocket members yelled.

"Blaze Flamethrower Now!" Sora yelled. The flame on Blazes tail grew brighter as he opened his mouth and a torrent of fire came in contact with the needle like objects and incinerating them and kept moving towards the purple Pokémon and throwing them back near their trainers.

"Good job Blaze!" Sora said with glee while Blaze had a happy smile.

"Charmander! Char!"

"Get up! We can't let that twerp win! "Jessie yelled at Ekans.

' _She is worse than a child on a tantrum!'_ Sora thought looking at Jessie who was switching back and forth between yelling at Ekans and yelling at James and Koffing. She kind of felt bad for them if they weren't here to still Pokémon. She wasn't sure if she should continue to attack or just watch and be amused.

"Blaze what do we do?" She asked with a sweat drop. Blaze looked the same and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Char! Charmander?"

"I guess we could finish them off?" Sora said with a thoughtful look and was trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"Right! Enough Ekans Att-"Jessie was cut off by a flying cat shaped mass hitting her in the face and fell on top of James.

"Sora! Pikapi!" Ash and Pikachu yelled

Sora just looked shocked at Ashes aberrance.

"I thought I told you to get help!" Sora said looking at her friend and saw that Pikachu looked right as rain. Ash looked sheepish and told her what happen with the Pikachu power and Meowth and that Nurse Joy is trying to get a hold of the authorities.

"Well I'm glad it worked out but we have a job to finish Ash!"

"Right! Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Pikachu!"

"Blaze!"

"THUNDER BOLT! FLAMETHOWER!" The two trainers said together.

"PIKACHU!"

"CHARMANDER!"

The two Pokémon attacks merged and created a blue flamethrower with a spiral of lighting spiraling about as it hit the rocket members and sending them flying through the ceiling and busting through to the sky above.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!"

Was the only thing heard as the four watch the group become nothing but a star in the night sky.

They two trainers just exchanged relived smiles as they heard the sound of sirens in the background coming closer.

' _Well this defiantly going to cause my parents a heart attack but I wonder what is going to happen next?"_

Sora thought while looking at her Charmander.

* * *

 **TO BE COUNTINED!**

 **Well here's the chapter. I wanted to make it hilarious and yes Blaze is a shiny. Well tell me what you think ok.**


	5. Ash catches a pokemon

**Zero: I'm back with another chapter of PGA. So tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just my oc's**

* * *

 **A New buggy friend.**

Sora just sighed as she and Noir just watch Ash stare down an adorable bug type Pokémon known as Caterpie. Ash looked at Caterpie and the bug stared back. This went on for a while when Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it at the bug type. The ball hit and in a red light sucked the bug in. the group of five waited with battered breaths as the pokeball shook. When the ding was heard everyone relaxed and Ash started to get this weird look on his face.

' _I don't like that look.'_ The blonde thought as Ash looked like he wanted to explode and he did.

"YES! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Ash screamed in delight and started to chant it over and over again. "This is the first step on my way to Pokémon master!" He said as he started to drag Misty about in his gloating happiness. While Pikachu, Sora and Noire just followed them with their eyes getting dizzy.

 **Ash Catches a Pokémon!**

"Ash! You're acting like a URK! Misty started when Ash interrupted her.

"In this pokeball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught in my entire life." He said shoving Caterpie's pokeball in Misty's face.

"That's great and all. Just keep it away from me!" Misty whined and making Sora raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're not afraid of a itty bitty Caterpie in a pokeball are you?" Ash said with mischief clouding his voice as he shoved the pokeball closer.

"BUGS FREAK ME OUT! " Misty yelled then she covered hands and a dark shadow covered her" Even when they're in pokeballs . JUST KEEP IT AWAY!" Turning her back on them. Sora and Noir just sweat dropped.

' _Well that's interesting. I never meet a Pokémon trainer scared of a Pokémon before. And speaking of Pokémon I need to think of a nickname for Pidgey and a training menu._ 'Sora thought as she and the two Pokémon continued to watch the two.

"I like bugs even when there in pokeballs. I bet Caterpie is so cute and comfortable in there. I love my new little pokemon" Ash said rubbing his face against the pokeball.

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty said with a slight disgust. Sora just sighed.

"Pikachu!"Ash said to his starter and waking Pikachu up." This is are new friend" Pikachu sniffed the pokeball.

"Pikaaaa!" He exclaimed happily.

Ash then looked at his childhood friend and held out the pokeball." I got a Pokemon and all by myself!"

"That's great Ash and I am proud now that you got a new friend we need to go over a strategy for you." Sora said with a smile already going after battle plan after battle plan in her head.

"Strategy?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Yep Strategy and training we are going to be in Pewter city soon. So we need to get ready for the gym." Sora said and Noir nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Ash said in realization.

"Right now that's out of the way let's make camp and train!" Sora said with enthusiasm with Noir right behind her.

The group made camp near a lake and set up sleeping bags and the like. Sora got done setting up her sleeping bag and got up and walked to a clearing that had a lot of rocks and trees for move ability.

Sora looked around the area and nodded." Come out!" She yelled and threw the two pokeballs.

"Charmander!"

"Pidgey!"

The two Pokémon looked around the area before running towards their trainer.

"Hey guys hoped ya'll had a nice long rest." The two Pokémon said there name in delight. "I'm glad now as you know that Pidgey is are new teammate now so I want ya'll to get along, ok now the three of you are wondering why were in this clearing. " She asked and all three Pokémon nodded their heads." We are here to train for the gym and right now the gym leader has the advantage since it's a rock type so we need to learn moves and make a strategy for it and I have the perfect moves."

The Pokémon gain a determine look in their eyes ready to please their trainer and put forth the hard work.

"Ok Noir see those rocks over there you are going to continue learning secret power ok you almost have it perfect ok." She said looking at the fox who cried its name and ran to said location. Sora just giggled and turned her attention on Blaze.

"Blaze you're going to go to the trees with the thick trucks a practice Metal claw ok. We are staring off with trees then we are going to move to rocks .but you need to focus your energy into your claws until they feel and look like metal and release ok now get to it." Sora said as Blaze nodded and did as it was told.

"Pidgey now what we are going to do is think of a nickname for you and learn what moves you do know ok."

"Pidgey!"It cried in delight as Sora got out Dexter and pointed it towards Pidgey.

' _This Pidgey is male and has the ability Tangled Feet_

 _Move set is Tackle, whirlwind, wing attack, roost and has the egg move Brave bird._

 _Level 10'_

Sora raised an eyebrow at the move set with shock this pidgey knows some good moves and it really just needs experience to use them especially with a move like twister.

"Well you have a lot of power don't you big guy that makes this easier, you really just need to learn a steel type move and need tactics so I want you to fly as fast as you can with this weights tied around your feet through the trees and practice ok don't hit the tree branches ok." Sora said as she got out the weights and tied them around the bird's feet.

"Pidgey pid!" It cried as it took to the air slower than normal. Sora just looked at her training Pokémon in delight as she got out her TM case her parents gave her and flipped through them to find a move Pidgey could learn. As she looked through it she found steel wing and remembered her mother gave it to her.

"This will be perfect know nickname. Ummm what is a good name for a flying type. Atlas that sounds cool. Pidgey! I thought of a name! Come here." Sora yelled as the brown bird stopped its training and flew back.

"Pidgey pid?" It landed and tilted it's head to the side.

"How do you like the name Atlas?" Sora asked as the bird looked in thought before releasing a happy screech and Sora just laughed. "Well that's your name now and I think it's time to go back to camp I'm getting hungry and I'm pretty sure you and the others are two." Atlas just **screeched** and alerted the other two who ran over ready to eat as they made their way back to camp.

* * *

 **Zero: heres the next chapter hope you liked sorry if its not long but I wanted to foucus on the training and the name next chapter will have Ash and pigeoto and some of Samurai.**

 **Pokedex**

 **Eevee( Noir)**

 **Male**

 **Level 20**

 **Ability runaway**

 **Moves Tackle , Shadow ball, dig ,bite, secret power , iron tail Egg move natural power.**


	6. Evolution and Team Rocket Again!

**Zero: Hey here is another chapter of PGA and I know I promised samurai but I got the episodes mixed up so we get Caterpie battling team rocket with some help from Atlas lol. Now the poll is going good I have May in the lead and Steven and Volkner are tied. Now here is PGA!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokémon just my oc and a Vaporeon plush lol!**

* * *

 **Evolution, and team rocket again!**

Sora was getting ready for bed as Noir was curling around in his own little blanket. She looked over to see Ash was doing the same thing.

"We better get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ash said leaning back.

"Well we all would get some sleep if you shut up!" Misty exclaimed from her side of the camp and Ash snorted.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Hmf"

Sora just sighed at their antics hoping they won't kill each other as she fell asleep. Noir was still awake as he heard a noise and notice Pikachu and Caterpie still up. So he got up and walked towards them. Caterpie started to go on about his dream to fly and to become a Butterfree as fast as he can Pikachu and Noir just told him he could do it and whatever else he could put his mind to and they went to bed.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" A scream tore through camp and waking the occupants and making Noir hide his ears with his paws. Sora just looked around with sleep filled eyes as she saw Misty was the one to scream.

"GET IT AWAY!" She screamed as Caterpie was near her leg. Sora just looked on and sighed _' her fear of bugs is irrational, I understand beedrill because they are known to attack ,but Caterpie I don't understand'_ Sora thought as she went behind the bushes and got ready as Ash freaked.

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?!" Misty whined

Ash just laughed and exclaimed" Caterpie just wants to be your friend!"

"If that thing wants to be my friend it needs to stop bugging me!" Misty exclaimed and glared at the bug type"If you're a Pokémon get out of my face and into that pokeball!" Caterpie started to tear up and Sora just frowned at the harsh words as she came from where she was changing and glared at Misty. _' If only we haven't token that bike!'_ Sora thought with a sigh.

"Misty you are so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm, why it likes you I'll never know?" Ash exclaimed as he watched Caterpie crawl to his pokeball" Caterpie what's the matter?" Ash asked as Caterpie returned himself."Hold on Caterpie!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said while knocking on the red ball, Noir jumped up on the tree stump and rubbed his furred cheek against the ball in comfort."Eevee Eeve?"

"Poor Caterpie." Sora said softly as she looked at Ash. Knowing this isn't her battel to fight because she's not Caterpie's trainer.

' _But it's all part of growing up!'_ She that as she saw Ash get mad.

"Alright Misty you owe Caterpie an apology! Pokemon have feelings to you know!" Ash said glaring at Misty who just Hmf.

Ash looked at Caterpie's pokeball "Come on Caterpie don't you worry someday we'll show her!"

Misty just looked away in shame and Ash didn't see, but Sora did and thought that maybe Misty will learn to get over her fear she hoped. Noir's ears twitched before he went into a battle stance and cried alerting the others to the sound of flapping wings as a tan bird with pink plumage swooped down from the sky over them. It land in the grass and started to eat. While the group looked on and Ash got a look in his eyes and smiled.

"Wow a Pidgeotto!" Ashe exclaimed and pulled out Dexter and Sora did the same even though she already as Atlas.

' _Pidgeotto the evolved form of Pidgey! It has sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture prey! Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous approach with extreme cation!'_

"Alright Pidgeotto I'll show you who's the dangerous one around here!" Ash exclaimed pulling out an empty pokeball and threw it at the bird who just slapped it away with it's wings and Ash just slumped down as Sora just slapped her hand against her head and Misty just looked dumfounded at his stupidity.

"Don't get it do you? You just don't throw a pokeball and capture a Pokémon! You have to battle it and weaken it first!" Misty said while looking at Ash's slumped form" The only reason you got to capture Caterpie is because it was already a weakling!"

"I know what I'm doing! You just better stop picking on Caterpie! Ok "Ash said getting into Misty's face and Sora just started to get a bad feeling. "And now if you would kindly keep your big mouth shut you'll see how it's done!" He exclaimed and grabbed Caterpie's pokeball and Sora stared in disbelief that her friend would put his newly captured Caterpie against a Pidgeotto without training! So she singled Noir to get ready to intervene with a swift if needed. Why did she have to have a stubborn best friend who doesn't ask for help, Sora will never understand?

"Go Caterpie!" The pokeball released the bug type in a flash of light and startled Misty and Pikachu as Sora and Noir went on alert ready to step in.

' _I swear when this is done I am slapping him and I'm going to berate him for his stupid move.'_ Sora thought in worry for the little bug type.

 **POKEMON!**

"I told you I knew what I was doing!" Ash said with smugness.

"You don't have any idea of the mistake you just made do you!" Misty exclaimed and Sora also looked at Ash.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked when they heard Caterpie scream!

"Yes Ash you did something wrong!" Sora cried as they watched Caterpie get chased by Pidgeotto.

"Caterpie!" Ash cried as Pidgeotto took to the air and circled around to go back to attack the bug type and kept doing the same thing over and over again.

"Ash do something!" Sora yelled as the bird kept on its hit and run tactic.

"Caterpie Counter attack!" Ash yelled and Caterpie's eyes went wide as it was hit by Pidgeotto's peck attack and hit the tree with the bird still flying at it.

"CATERPIE!" Ash yelled in worry

"Quick pull it out!" Misty yelled

Ash looked conflicted before pulling out Caterpie's pokeball"Caterpie return!" He yelled as the bug type was pulled back by a flash of red and the Pidgeotto hit the tree head on and got its peak stuck. Ash saw this "Pikachu go!" Pikachu rushed into battle as the bird got unstuck and took to the air again.

"Pikachu! Thundershock Now!" Ash yelled the command and Pikachu started to release electricity towards the Flying type. The bolt of electricity hit the flying type and Ash took his chance.

"Pokeball go!" He yelled and threw the ball at the paralyzed Pokémon that disappeared into the ball and fell to the ground shacking and making the group hold their breath. When the ding was heard signaling the sound of a capture.

"YES! We got Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed in happiness with Pikachu right behind him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed holding up a peace sign.

"I'm the greatest!" Ash said stalking up to Misty with a smirk.

"You're the worst! It will be a long time before your Pokémon master!" Misty said the two didn't see the black aura surrounding Sora or said blonde stalking to Ash with a glare. Ash was about to retort when he was hit in the back of the head.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Ash said as he looked at his best friend and shrank back at the glare he was given.

"You are an idiot Ash Red Ketchum! Did you even pay attention to what to what the Professor and my parents tried to teach?! No if you did Caterpie won't be hurt in the first place!" Sora scolded her friend.

But I captured a Pokémon?" Ash said meekly not understanding what she was upset about until it hit him and he looked at her in realization. "Now I get why you're mad. I'm sorry." He said in disappointment that he made a mistake of putting an untrained Pokémon against a stronger Pokémon with type advantage and area advantage. Sora sighed and Misty just looked shocked that the girl would hit her friend sure she meet them two days ago, but she never saw the older girl violent.

"Just think things through Ash ok! I'm proud you have a new Pokémon, but you need to think and plan. You should have used Pikachu from the start ok, I know type advantage can be overcome, but that is with training and strategy. You understand." Sora said gently as Noir jumped on her shoulder and repeated her words in his own speech.

"Eevee eeve. Eevvvvee."

Ash just nodded and looked at Caterpie's pokeball with determination "Sora can you help set up a training schedule please." Sora just smiled warmly and nodded. The two friends smiled at each other when a cruel laugh startled the group.

"Well looks like we meet again." A male voice said.

The group blinked in realization of the familiar voice.

"I know that voice." Ash said in shock at having remembered sending a group to the sky. Sora also blinked, but with annoyance and disbelief _'how are they ok and the last place I saw them they were getting blasted to the moon with thunder and fire, they should at least be burned._ ' Sora thought.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" The pink haired female cried.

"James!" the male said with a rose.

"Not this again!" Ash said in despair with Sora sweatdropping.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"We're kinda busy now so can you leave." Ash said with annoyance while Sora just put her hand on Blaze's pokeball.

"Quite little boy we're not her to talk. Were to take your pokemon." Jesse said will James pointed at Pikachu.

"So hand over your Pikachu and the Charmander!" They both said

"Hey their Pokémon so get your own!" Ash said while Sora shifted her hand towards Atlas's pokeball not wanting to risk Blaze at the moment since they probably expect him.

"The only Pokémon we want is that Pikachu and the shiny Charmander!" The female said

"We are only looking for the rarest, most valuable Pokémon in the world kids and well take the Eevee also since it falls under that category." The male said just spotting the fox who looked like it wanted to attack them.

"Those special pokemon are just the kind we need!" The female finished when they were both scratched by the talking Meowth.

"Stop giving away our secrets!" It yelled as he continued on with his attack.

"Is Pikachu and Blaze really that special?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Your pikachu's power is very impressive and really got a charge out of it and that Charmander is so rare with its coloring and also its power with how it charred us within seconds!" Meowth was cut off as Jesse and James started to beat Meowth up this time.

"Now who is the one giving away all of our secrets?!" Jesse yelled

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James exclaimed.

"I'm in charge cut it out!" Meowth cried.

Sora just looked at the thieves with disbelief wondering how they tried to be serious when they act like that.

"Now hand over your pokemon!" The pink haired woman said

"Forget it!" Ash said as Sora nodded her head.

"Well you leave us no choice!" James yelled throwing a pokeball.

"Pokeball! Go!" Jesse did the same.

"Ekans Go!/ Koffing go get them!"

"Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

The two pokemon landed infront of Pikachu and that made Ash mad.

"Hey two against one isn't fair! That's cheating!" Ash yelled.

"Well as they say alls far…" She was cut off as a voice ordered and attack.

"Noir use Swift now!" Sora yelled as the fox released a torent of stars at the two pokemon blasting them back.

Jesse and James looked shocked at the interruption.

"Now it's two on two! Ready Ash" The blonde girl yelled to her friend who nodded as Pikachu and Noir got ready.

"Will you quit interrupting me twerp it's rude!" Jesse yelled in anger as Sora just stared blankly at her.

"I'm not the one cheating so pot called Kettle!" Sora yelled back.

"Enough!" James yelled "Koffing sludge attack now!" the crater pokemon started to shoot the black substance at the two pokemon,

"Noir Dodge it and find an opening!" Sora yelled as Noir dodged the sludge, but Pikachu wasn't so lucky and sludge got into its eyes. Noir tried to go back, but Koffing kept on with its attack making him keep avoiding.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled picking his friend up as he watch Noir dodge attack after attack from two pokemon as the Ekans decided to join. Ash turn to Misty who looked shocked to see the determined glint in his eyes."Please look after Pikachu ok!" Ash said putting Pikachu in her arms as he stepped beside his best friend and grabbed a pokeball.

"Ash?" Sora asked as Noir was able to avoided a constrict attack while using Koffing as a stepping stone and released a shadow ball at the two and sending them towards their trainers as he landed in front of his own exhausted.

"So whats your game plan little boy how are you going to help your little friend!" The woman taunted.

' I can't send Caterpie he's too weak ,but' Ash thought and grabbed a pokeball." Let's go Pidgeotto!" He said releasing the flying type. Pidgeotto flew high above as Koffing decided on a new target.

"Koffing get him!" James yelled

"Ekans get dinner!" The snake started to also go after Pidgeotto who flew above it dodging koffing.

"I don't think so Noir! Swift now!" Sora yelled as Noir released the attack at the snake pokemon who got hit. Jesse just looked mad.

"Get up and show that fox who's tough!" Jesse yelled as Ekans went underground.

"Noir listen jump into the air and aim a shadow ball at the hole!" Noir did just that and Ekans busted from the ground with scratches Noir was about to attack again when it was hit by Pidgeotto hitting him and knocking him back towards his trainer. He was about to get up when he slumped down in exhaustion from all the dodging he was doing.

"Noir! You did well now take a rest ok" Sora said warmly as Ash had to return Pidgeotto with a sad expression. Sora put Noir in the fount of her jacket to where his head was piping out to where he could still see.

"I won't give up!" Ash yelled as he decided to attack team rocket himself, but he was so short the James just looked bored as he was holding, Ash back by holding his head as, Ash swung his fist around not hitting anything.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as Sora just looked shocked.

"Fool in a pokemon battle only pokemon are to battle." Meowth said.

"Buzz off."James said flicking Ash in the head making him tumble backwards.

"Ash! Are you ok?" Sora and Misty asked at the same time.

"Guess you got no choice give use your pokemon and watch Team Rocket win!" Jesse said with smugness.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu cried wanting to fight ,but was held back by Misty who was trying to clean his eyes.

"No Pikachu you can't battle in this condition. Ash?" Misty said as she watch Ash look at Caterpie's pokeball. Sora saw the same thing and grabbed Atlas's ball to help out.

"I know your still weak from battling Pidgeotto,but your my only hope so give it your very best shot! Caterpie I choose you!" Ash yelled as he released Caterpie.

The bug type appeared ragged and wounded in front of team rocket who looked at it and laughed.

"It's a bug a tiny little bug!" Meowth laughed.

"let gets the bug spray!" They continued to laugh.

" Hey your forgetting something I still have pokemon!" Sora yelled and Team Rocket stopped laughing as they looked at the blonde haired girl." Let's go Atlas! It's flying time!" Sora yelled as the pokeball released the bird into the sky that cried it's name.

"PIDGEY!" Team rocket just stared at the little brown bird and laughed again.

"It's a chick and a bug! Weaklings, weaklings!" They laughed harder as Ekans and Koffing moved to attack the two pokemon.

"Atlas grab Caterpie and sore high!" Sora yelled as the tiny bird did just that as the two poison pokemon slammed into the ground.

"Caterpie string shot from Atlas's back let's go!" Caterpie started to shoot its string around the two pokemon as Atlas flew around them giving perfect circuses. Team Rocket stopped laughing as their pokemon were fully covered by the silky suppstance and Atlas with Caterpie still on his back did a quick attack at the silk covered pokemon and hit them full force sending them past their trainers .

"Beaten by a bug and bird" James cried.

"That really bugs me!" Jesse yelled

"Watch a real pokemon in action!" Meowth said stepping in to the field only to get string shot into a cocoon.

"It's time team rocket blasted off!" Jesse said gathering up Meowth.

"This isn't the last time. We'll be back!" James yelled as they ran away.

The bird and bug cried in excitement at winning. Atlas flew to his trainers shoulders and chirped in happiness as Sora just stroked his chest.

"Caterpie that was awesome! You to Atlas!" Ash cried in happiness as he picked up Caterpie.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"You're stronger than you look Caterpie." Misty complemented.

"Such a strong boy!" Sora said giving him a pat on the head as the pokemon cried out in agreement.

"Hmmmhmm!" Caterpie cried in happiness.

"Well Misty I guess you feel different about Caterpie now?" Ash asked as Misty looked hesitant.

"Well i.." She stammered

"So Why don't the two of you make up and say thanks Caterpie for a really great job!" Ash said.

"Yeah Misty I mean he did save the day!" Sora said while she looked on in amusement.

"I guess your right." Misty said with a sigh as she reached to pet the bug type, but as her hand got closer Caterpie released a string of webs around itself and freaking Misty out while Ash looked confused.

"Caterpie?" Ash asked. He set the bug on the ground as Caterpie started to glow and the group watched in aww.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"It's evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

"So cool!" Sora said.

"Caterpie this is great!" Ash yelled happily as instead of Caterpie was a green cocoon pokemon.

Ash got out Dexter and Sora did the same.

' _Metapod, Caterpie's next stage, it has encased it's body in a hard shell this Caterpie has reached its stage faster than other pokemon of this variety'_

"Hey that means he can go to the next stage right away!" Ash asked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried as he got closer to his team mate.

"It's nice to meet you Metapod. What don't talk much!" Ash asked in happiness.

"Pikachuu pika!"

Misty just looked shocked He really does love pokemon!"

"Of course he does! Ash maybe naïve ,but his love for pokemon goes beyond anything I have ever seen." Sora said to Misty.

"Hey Misty weren't you about to congratulate Metapod on a job well done." Ash said in a sly voice as he shoved Metapod in her face.

"I Was about to... Waaa " Misty cried as a Beedrill passed her and scared her" I'll do anything let's get out of this forest!" She yelled.

"No way there are still plenty of pokemon to find now let's go!" Ash yelled as he and Sora took off in a direction leaving Misty behind.

"Hey! WAIT FOR ME!" Misty yelled as Ash just laughed and Sora smile.

' _I wonder what else will come our way?'_

* * *

 **Zero : hey I hoped you like the chapter next one is Samurai and Beedrill. So hope to see you soon.**


	7. Challenge of the Samurai part one

**Zero: Hey here is another chapter of pga! We get to see samurai! Also make sure to vote on who you want with Sora! May is in the lead for ash. Also soon after I get enough chapters up I am going to start on a kingdom hearts and one punch man story but that is in the future if you have ideas or suggestions you would like to see happen pm me. Ok now on ward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon just my oc and a Pikachu plush.**

* * *

 **Challenge of the samurai!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a screech echoed through the forest. Misty the cause of the noise was hanging upside down on a tree branch. The others just looked at the orange haired girl in confusion.

"What's wrong now?" Ash asked the hanging girl. Sora just sighed and looked at Noir who had his ears covered again. _'it seems like I'm sighing every minute we are in the woods, and we just started our journey.'_ The teal eyed girl thought.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!" Misty yelled. The group just sighed.

"Maybe it's a Cowterpie!" Ash exclaimed as he was suddenly in a cow suit. Pikachu fell face first into the dirt, Misty and the tree branch hit the ground. Sora just faced palmed and Noir looked like he wanted to bite Ash.

"That's not funny! You know I hate bugs and I saw one right over there! "Misty yelled while Ash laughed. Sora looked in the direction that Misty was pointing and saw a Weedle.

"A Weedle!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his pokedex, Sora also pulled hers out.

 _Weedle the stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point where it hurts!_ Dexter's voice said. Sora just nodded.

"A stinger, now that's a challenge! "Ash said in thought. While Sora just looked thoughtful at having a Weedle before shaking her head no.

"Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty yelled as she hide behind Ash.

"You've got to be kidding me, you can't possibly expect a great Pokémon trainer like me to let a Weedle escape! I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said reaching for a pokeball, but stopped "OH! Almost forgot. You got to weaken a pokemon before you can capture it. Leys go Pikachu!" Ash said, but when he turned to look at Pikachu, he saw him and Noir in a Pokémon futon sleeping away. Misty and Ash fell over in surprise while Sora just giggled.

"Ash you have other Pokémon you can use. " Sora said to her friend.

"Yeah I'll do that and let Pikachu rest. Besides snooze you lose, besides Pidgeotto and Metapod give me the respect I deserve." Ash bragged.

"You deserve to get your head examined. Misty said before looking down to see the Weedle nuzzling her leg. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't just stand there catch it!" Misty yelled as she ran.

"Have no fear Ash is here. Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash yelled and threw the pokeball. Sora saw this and decided that Atlas could learn something. She took his pokeball and released him.

Atlas landed on his trainers shoulder in confusion.

"I want you to watch this battle so you can learn some flying maneuvers to help with your own. Ok." Sora asked Atlas who just chirped in agreement before focusing on his evolution.

Pidgeotto landed in front of the Weedle with a cry of its name.

"Pidgeotto Gust attack! " Ash commanded and with a cry the bird Pokémon started up a wind storm on the small bug, before taking off into the sky and air diving at the bug. The same tactic it used on Caterpie. Pidgeotto hit the Weedle again before turning back towards the sky and diving at the bug again.

"That's the way to do it!" Ash yelled. Sora looked around the field they were in a saw Misty wasn't there and wondered where she went.

 **Elsewhere!**

"This whole forest, is crawling with slimy, disgusting Pokémon. I wish they would bug off!" Misty shouted as she stomped through the forest. A shadowy figure behind a tree saw the girl. Its hands holding on to a sword as the figure drew it slowly before striking. Misty turn to look behind her when she saw a boy dressed up as a samurai jump out at her with his sword inches from her face.

"Greeting oh shrieking maiden. Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet? "The boy asked as his sword was still inches from her face. Misty just shook her head no with a frighten look on her face.

"No that's not me!"

"At last my search continues! "The boy said sheathing his blade."I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest. Unless your goal is to attracted a horde of Beedrills. "The boy said before walking off.

Misty just fell to her knees in relief. "What a weird kid! I wonder why he would be looking for a Pokémon trainer from ….. That's Ash and Sora!" Misty yelled before booking it back to the two trainers.

 **Back with Ash and Sora!**

Pidgeotto was flying towards its target when the Weedle jumped toward the oncoming bird with its stinger.

"Pidgeotto look out!" Ash yelled as the bird dodged the poison sting. "Nice work!" Ash cheered. Sora looked on as the battle continued. Happy that her friend was on his way to a new friend.

' _If we stay in this forest any longer I think Ash will be a bug trainer.'_ Sora thought with a slight laugh. Atlas looked on as his evolution did air movements and paid close attention.

Pidgeotto hit the bug on last time before Ash decided it was time for a capture.

"Ok here we go! Weedle I've got you now!" Ash said pulling out a pokeball. The Weedle was down with swirls in its eyes. Ash was about to throw when a voice interrupted him.

"Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokémon trainer who's comes from Pallet?" the boy asked.

Ash just looked behind him at the boy while Sora was looking at the boy in confusion on why he was dressed as a samurai.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy." Ash stated not noticing the gleam in the boy's hided eyes. Sora did though and went on guard and Atlas stiffen looking ready to attack if needed. The boy put his hand on the sword at his waist "I have found you at last!" The boy said drawing his sword.

Misty came running out of the clearing yelling "ASH! SORA!"

The boy jumped at Ash with his sword raised and let's say he regrets it.

"Atlas! Wing attack let's go!" Sora yelled as Atlas took off and attacked the boy.

The boy dropped his sword and started to wave his hands around as Atlas continued his assault.

"Please stop! I don't mean any harm!" The boy yelled As he fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. Atlas stopped and flew back towards his trainer with pride.

"Why did you try to attack Ash?" Sora said sternly looking at the boy who got up and dusted himself off.

"I meant no harm I just wanted to challenge the trainer from Pallet." The boy said. Misty ran over.

"Who are you? "Misty asked.

"I am Samurai! I am shrewd, fearless and completely invisible in battle. I have been searching the forest for you!" Samurai exclaimed as he picked up his sword and put it away.

"For me? "Ash said pointing to himself.

"A Pokémon match! Let us see who trumps!" Samurai said pulling out a pokeball. Sora just relaxed at the realization it was a trainer and blushed a little in embarrassment, her eyes wandered the clearing realizing that the Weedle was moving.

"Ash Weedle!" Sora said grapping Ash's attention who looked back towards where the Weedle was.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Ash exclaimed as he saw it was moving to the tree line. "Pokeball Go!" Ash yelled throwing the ball at the Pokémon, but it the tree and landed on the ground.

"Nooo!" Ash said as he messed up his hat covered hair. Pidgeotto just flew overhead watching everything before Ash recalled him. "Pidgeotto return!"

"That Weedle got away because you messed me up!" Ash yelled glaring at the boy.

"Don't blame your failure on me. Your Pokémon handling is dimwitted and clumsy." Samurai said as Ash stomped up to him.

"What do you know about Pokémon?! I bet I could beat you in a Pokémon match blindfolded!" Ash declared.

"There is one way to find out!" Samurai said back.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said just tilting his head cutely.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Ash yelled as Misty, Sora, and the Pokémon Cleared way for the battle. Pidgeotto was released and instead of flying or standing he was fast asleep snoozing on the ground.

"umm?" ash looked clueless. Sora sighed and Noir just slapped his face with his tail, and Atlas just hid his face with his wings.

"Ash don't you know you got to let your Pokémon rest once in a while?" Misty said.

"Umm Well. I forgot." Ash stammered.

"Only a numskull goes into battle with a pooped out Pokémon! Your blunder will coast you dearly! Pinsir! Do battle" Samurai yelled and threw out a pokeball that released a brown beetle Pokémon with horns on its head covered in spikes.

"Woah! He's got a Pinsir!" Ash said taking Dexter out as Sora did the same.

 _Pinsir this fearsome Pokémon uses it powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents_

"That Pinsir looks pretty tough, but Pidgeotto can beat it!" Ash exclaimed.

PIDGEOO!" The bird cried in agreement.

' _Ash does have the type advantage, but he has to play it right and watch out for Pinsir's horns_. ' Sora thought as she looked at the bug Pokémon.

The Pinsir launched itself at the bird with its horns clamping back and forth.

"Pidgeotto! Sand Attack! "Ash commanded and Pidgeotto made a storm of sand that covered the field.

"That's child's play! Pinsir tackle it!" Samurai commanded and Pinsir threw itself through the sand gust and tackled Pidgeotto. Who landed on the ground hard and fainted.

"Hahahaha! Your Pokémon is beaten! "The samurai bragged and Sora just frown at the boy.

"Oh no Pidgeotto return! " Ash yelled and return.

"Novice are you ready to surrender!" Samurai yelled.

"No way I'm just warming up! Metapod! I choose you!" Ash yelled calling his next Pokémon.

Metapod appeared on the field .

"Watch and weep while Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half!" Samurai yelled and Pinsir clamped it horns.

"No!" Ash then went into his head and saw Metapod get chopped in half. "Those claws!"

"Ash he can't do that! It will be considered Pokémon murder and he will get arrested!" Sora called to her friend.

"Ash pull back Metapod not even a bug deserves this!" Misty said

"We've already won!" Samurai yelled as Pinsir went to attack the pokemon.

"Metapod Harden! "Ash yelled and Metapod's body glowed green and it shined. And Pinsir wasn't doing any damage with its claws. Instead Pinsirs thorns on its claws broke.

"Way to go!" Sora yelled

"Eevv! Pidg!" her pokemon cried out.

"It worked!" Misty exclaimed with a smile.

"Pika!"

"Now who's the novice!" Ash gloated

"Pinsir return!" Samurai yelled returning his Pokémon" Clever , clever ! Pokeball go!" He yelled releasing another Pokémon. A Metapod appeared.

"Metapod?" Ash said softly

"Metapod Harden! Like his! " Samurai commanded and his Metapod followed orders.

"Maximum Hardness Metapod! "Ash yelled.

Time went by and the two trainers where still battling with the same move over and over again. Misty , Sora , Pikachu , Noir and Atlas where relaxing in some longhairs with the two girls in their swimsuits.

' _I wonder how much longer this is going to go on? I mean they do know Metapod does know string shot and tackle right?'_ Sora thought watching the battle from her chair as Noir rested on her stomach.

"Keep going Metapod! Samurais is weakening!" Ash yelled

"Harder Metapod! Show him who is stronger!" Samurai yelled.

 **Elsewhere!**

We see team rocket running through the forest with a card board tank over them.

"I'm tired." James moaned.

"James stop whining!" Jesse yelled.

"But Jesse what's the point of dragging this tank around?" James asked.

"To protect us from the Beedrills. Ever been stung by one it hurts." Jesse replied back in sarcasm.

"Hey you two quit arguing and get a move on!" Meowth said.

"What are you doing up there?!" Jesse yelled.

"Why don't you come help use?!"James whined

"Wish I could ,but I'm riding look out!" Meowth said relaxing.

The two humans got tick marks on their heads.

"Look out for this!" Jesse yelled as her and James pushed the tank upwards and made Meowth fall off.

"Hey come baaacckkkkk!" Meowth yelled.

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **Zero: Hey hope yall liked the chapter. Next will be part two! Now I know it's not the full episode and after pewter I will be doing full episodes. So tell me what you think also leave suggestions Bye.**


	8. Challenge of the Samurai part two

**Zero: Hey here is another chapter of pga! Also sadly I will not be posting any stories between May 22-June7 I will be in china those days but I will still be writing and I am going to be focusing on a Wizard and his fairy for a little bit until I am done with first year. So please check it out lol now on ward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon I only own a cute Raichu keychain. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part2 of Challenge of the samurai!**

Sora just watched as the two Metapod continued to battle. _'This has been going on for a while now, they must be tired'_ the blonde haired girl thought . Noir just traded looks with Pikachu and Atlas as they watched on with boredom.

"Metapod more power!"

"Metapod maximum power!"

"We can be stuck in this forest forever. Boys are so stupid." Misty said as she looked on with the battle with boredom.

"I have to agree with you Misty." Sora said with a sigh. Noir's ears perked up as he heard a fait buzzing ,but didn't pay it any attention as he watched the two trainers fall over from exhaustion and the stale mate they were in and snickered softly.

"I can't get up!" Ash mumbled as he was still on his back.

"You two are more hard head then your Metapod!" Misty yelled. Noir looked around as the buzzing got louder and the others also looked confused at the sound.

"Whats that noise?" Misty asked.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches! Our match must end! Metapod return!" Samurai yelled as he returned his Metapod.

"We have to find cover! Atlas return!" Sora yelled as she scooped up noir and but Atlas's pokeball on her belt.

"Beedrill swarm!" Ash exclaimed and got out his pokedex.

 _Beedrill , this Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle. Following its Kakuna stage it's stings is highly poisonous._

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of its kind! Good day!" Samurai yelled before running away.

"Hey wait!" Sora yelled as she was about to follow when a Beedrill swooped down a captured Ash's Metapod.

"Metapod return!" Ash yelled, but the Beedrill dodged out of the way of the red beams and flew off into the distance.

"Oh, no it got away!" Ash exclaimed in worry. Ash didn't notice the Beedrill flying right at him ,but Pikachu did and leapt up and did a thunder shock and shocking the bee Pokémon along with Ash as Misty yelled.

Ash groaned from the shock as the burnt Beedrill flew away.

"We have to go! "Sora yelled as she grabbed Ash's and Mistry's arm a pulled them in the direction she saw Samurai run to. The three pre-teens ran with Pikachu and Noir following as the swarm of Beedrill chased them.

"But Metapod!" Ash said as he looked back.

"Don't worry we'll get him back! " Sora yelled as she continued to pull the other two behind her as she followed Samurai. They continued to run.

"Their gaining on us!" Misty yelled.

"Run faster!" Sora exclaimed as she ran after the samurai and pulled Misty and Ash with her when she saw him turn to the left and the group hid as the Beedrills flew past them. The group released a sigh of relief before freezing up again at the sight of the Kakuna nest.

"A whole hive of Kakunas." Samurai whispered.

"Misty just whimpered as Sora and Ash got out their pokedex.

 _Kakuna a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch._

Sora closed her pokedex while Ash got up in surprise.

"Hey over there it's Metapod!" He exclaimed in relief.

"Keep your voice down" Misty whispered has she covered his mouth.

"Misty is right ash now is not the time to yell. One wrong move and the Kakuna will call the Beedrill" Sora whispered to her friend as she picked noir up.

One of the Kakuna turn its whit eyes to the group's direction as the group stayed completely silent and non-moving. The group watched on in horror as the Kakuna started to break from their shell and evolve.

' _Oh no'_ Sora thought as she looked at the newly evolved Pokémon

"Beedrills they evolved" Misty gasped. The newly evolved Beedrill swarmed and started to chase the group of trainers and Pokémon. The group ran as fast as they could when a cabin appeared in front of them from behind the trees.

"My cabin I think we can make it!" Samurai yelled as they rushed into the cabin and slammed the door as Beedrill stingers pierced the door. The group watched on as one of the stingers wiggled out and showed that the cabin was swarmed from all sides as the bug Pokémon flew around it.

"Whew. That was close."Ash said. As he relaxed.

"To close if you asked me." Sora said as Noir nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, I hope you've learned your lesson, novice. You letting that Weedle escape almost coast our lives." Samurai said.

"Take back that "Novice" Crack. "Ash said angrily.

"I do take it back, because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon as you did." Samurai said back.

Ash looked like he's been slapped and Sora looked pissed.

"I tried to save Metapod." Ash said in sorrow.

"Chu." Pikachu said looking at his trainer.

"You Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience." Samurai said "The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible. "

Sora looked like she was going to say something when Ash beat her to the punch.

"Wait other people from pallet are you talking about Gary and the others."Ash asked.

"AH. There were three spectacular matches ach more challenging than the last. Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times. I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day when I finally would beat the next Pokémon trainers from Pallet!"Samurai said with a smile.

"So that's why you've been waiting around for Ash to show up, But Sora is also from Pallet so why didn't you challenge her? "Misty asked. Sora also looked confused.

"Compared to those other three, novice here is a joke besides I didn't know there was another trainer coming." Samurai said .

Ash just looked mad ,but held his tongue.

Has night rolled around and everyone was in their sleeping bags Ash was still wide awake and looking at the ceiling.

"Metapod." He said softly.

As day rolled around the Beedrill hive was asleep as Metapod looked on at the dawn not realizing his trainer was looking at him through the high grass.

Ash looked on not realizing a dark figure was behind him until something jumped on his head.

"Do you know what's Meowth favorite game is?" The cat Pokémon said not realizing the dark figure from before was still watching with a human hand on a ball shape.

"Get off!" Ash yelled but he then yelled in pain as he was scratched by the Pokémon.

"Scratch and smile!" Meowth said.

"And do you want to know what Sora's favorite game is?" A voice called out making the two turn behind them when Meowth was covered in a blaze of fire." Burn and toasty!"

Ash just looked on with a smile "Sora! Wait what are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed.

"Well I followed you of course. I couldn't let my best friend go by himself and besides you suck at being a ninja!" Sora exclaimed as Blaze cried in agreement.

"Well isn't that sweet?" A female voice called out. Making the two pre -teens look around.

"Jesse, James Get down here." Meowth yelled as got up from the ground where he landed.

"Prepare for trouble" Sora just looked at the two blankly as they started their speech.

' _Them again seriously ok I'm not gonna sit through one of their speeches_. ' Sora thought as she grabbed Ash's arm a pulled him behind her.

"Hey I'm a little tired so I'm gonna have to interrupt this little speech!" Sora yelled and team rocket looked a little put out that their speech was interrupted.

"Blaze Flamethrower Max power now!" Blazes tail grew in size has he released a torrent of flames at the thief's who went blasting up into the sky.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The two trainers and blaze watched as the rocket members becomes specks in the sky.

"Ash hurry and grab Metapod ,before the Beedrill wake up." Sora said .

"Right." Ash replied as he ran and picked up Metapod."I'm here buddy your gonna be ok."

Sora and Blaze kept watch and saw that the Beedrill were waking up.

"Ash hurry!"Sora yelled ash saw the Beedrill and ran to were his friends where but he tripped and Metapod fell from his arms.

"Metapod!" Ash cried as the Beedrill focused on him and were flying to looked at his trainer and glowed as ash picked him up and his shaped changed.

"Whoa!" Sora said as she saw the Butterfree in Metapods place.

"Char!'

Metapod?" Ash said in confusion as the butterfly flew into the air and released a powder on the Beedrill making them fall back asleep. Sora, Blaze and Ash watched in amazement as Butterfree put all the Beedrills to sleep.

' _this is the power of a strong bound with a Pokémon this is incredible'_ Sora thought as she watched the Butterfree fly around Ash in happiness' _this just proves that Ash will fulfill his dreams."_ Sora thought happily has she traded looks with blaze as the two ran over to Ash and decided to head back to Misty and the others.

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **Zero: Hey here is the chapter sorry it took so long ,but I hope you liked it. Now I will not be typing for awhile until june 8 so I have a quiz for everyone so be sure to review.**

 **What will be the next pokemomn Sora catches?**

 **Let me know!**


	9. Q&A1

**Zero: Hey I'm back from china and omg it was amazing and I can tell you one thing I can't wait to start writing! Now when I was gone I got some reviews from someone and I will answer their questions so this will be a Q &A.**

 **Guest Nick I will gladly answer your questions sorry for the delay.**

 **plot will follow the anime until the pairings are decided, but there will be little changes along the way.**

 **locations being used are the same from the show along with games so we will travel through each region.**

 **I will be specific by putting the town's name, but dates will be tricky but each region will take a year to conquer.**

 **fanfic follows the show so it will have canon characters and the only oc right now will be the summer family until later in where I will add another character in Hoenn.**

 **about age Sora is about 11 . Ash is ten misty is about 11 -12 Brock im guessing is about 16 ,but I will but the ages up each time I start a new region.**

 **Pokémon will be a surprise for future chapters!**

 **had blaze for a year and Noir for about six months after blaze. Her Parents had their Pokémon since they started their journey.**

 **Lol I will do a flashback chapter of Sora's and Noir's meeting. Sora got Blaze from Prof. Oak.**

 **Sora is a Pokémon Trainer.**

 **I hope I answer your questions And if anyone else has questions about any of my stories just send a review or a pm and I will replay!**

 **Ok as for pairing someone brought up a harem idea of Ash getting both misty and may if ya'll like the idea let me know also may is in the lead along with volkner! Lol I get the next chapter up soon, but right now I will be more focused on a wizard and his fairy please check out my other stories ok bye!**


End file.
